princesslootpixelagainfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
There are currently 12 classes in the game. Only 7 are playable. Warrior (classic): The warrior starts with power+ (damage) and defense++. It uses swords and has a shield as special. The shield has a passive and an active skill. Passively it gives x% chance to block. when active, it has a 100% chance to block the next damage. Every successful block removes 1 durability %. Shield breaks at 0% durability. Wizard (fireballs!): The wizard starts with mana++ and magic power+. It uses staffs as melee weapons and has orbs as special. There are 3 different kind of orbs in the game: A blue orb, a green orb, and an orange orb. Different orbs have different firing styles. Simple fires a single damaging projectile forward. triple fires three projectiles in a W formation (One forward and two at an angle from the center) That travel a set distance before returning towards the player, circle fires 8 projectiles around the player. When a wizard picks up mana his max mana is increased by 1, as well as its usual effect of restoring some mana. Archer (son of Bobby Hood): The archer starts with speed++ and critical+. It uses a bow that has infinite arrows that travel until off screen or until striking a wall. The archer's special is "special" arrows. There are _ different types of "special" arrows: Poison (applies a stackable damage over time buff which does 5 damage every second for 5 seconds (25 damage total)), Ice(), holy(), and fire(). Rogue (secrecy): The rogue starts with speed+++ and critical+++. It uses a dagger that has a very short reach, but attacks very fast. It has rogue bombs as special. When used, these bombs make you invisible and invincible for a short period of time. It also comes with the artifact "Lock Picks" which gives a low chance to open a locked door without a key. Paladin (holy power): The paladin starts with attack+ and defense++. It uses a mace as weapon, which is very similar to the sword. The paladin's special, "Relic", is an active skill. Upon activation it provides a shield that deals 25 damage to any foe that bumps you. (Special note, this does not prevent you from taking damage, nor does it reduce it. You still have to be careful.) Necromancer (dark side): The Necromancer starts with 5 health, 30 mana and the text "Hardcore+++". It uses a staff as a melee weapon and lacks any special ability or item upon start. When The Necromancer picks up a heart, he is healed for the normal amount, and his max hp is increased by 2. Berserk (rage!): The Berserk starts with 15 health (30 max), 5 mana and the text "Health++ and Hardcore+". It uses an axe as a melee weapon and it's special is Rage. When used, Rage takes 5 health, and gives damage +1. Shaman: Not in the game yet. Ninja: Not in the game yet. Bardos (rock power!): Not in the game yet. Duelist: Not in the game yet. Demon hunter: Not in the game yet. __INDEX__